Kelsey Glenn/Character Sheet
This character sheet was created by Silkvale. Biographical Information ' Full Name - Kelsey Sharon Glenn Meaning - Kelsey "''Fierce", Sharon "His plain", Glenn "From the valley" Set Age - 16 Certified Birthdate - September 15, 1990 Astrological Sign - Virgo Gender - Female Aliases & Preferred Nicknames – Kels, Back-stabber, Mandy #2 *Kels: A common name used by the jocks and her siblings. *Back-stabber: Given by several students because of Kelsey's manipulative behavior. *Mandy #2: She acts similar to Mandy and is constantly seen with her. ''Ethnicities '' Distant Descendants : Native American Dominant Descendants : African American ''Family Ties '' ' Parents Names- * Amanda Glenn (mother) How do they get along?: Kelsey loves her mom and feels sorry for her after what happened with her father. She tries to spend as much time as she can with her because Mike is going off to college and Aaron is constantly sleeping around with guys, so neither of them really sit down and talk to Amanda like Kelsey does. * Calvin Glenn (father) How do they get along?: Kelsey got along amazingly with her father at a young age, but after finding out that he cheated on her mother, Kelsey hated and resented him. She doesn't mention him whatsoever and hid anything that reminded her of him in the attic of their home. Siblings - * Mike Glenn (older brother) How do they get along?: Kelsey and Mike are always hanging out with each other at school, Mike wouldn't let anyone disrespect Kelsey and Kelsey does the same. She's very hostile toward girls that try flirt with Mike. * Aaron Glenn (older brother) How do they get along?: Aaron and Kelsey generally argue a lot at school and at home, so they don't really have the best friendship as of now. Kelsey wishes that Aaron would hang out with more positive influences and stop sleeping around all the time. However, Kelsey will defend Aaron when he needs it because that is her family after all. Is there still contact with their Relatives while at Bullworth?: Kelsey attends school with her brothers and sees them everyday and also lives with them at their house in Bullworth Vale. Kelsey stays in contact with Amanda more than her brothers do. Family’s Wealth Status: Wealthy Why?'' Amanda is an successful event planner, she works out of an office in the town over. She previously worked as one back in Georgia, but due to a lack of clients she moved up north to gain more. She commutes often and leaves the house for her kids to take care of. '''Physical Description ' Hair Color - Brown Eye Color - Green Weight – 114 lb Height - 5'0 Figure/Build - Short stature with curvaceous features Distinguishing Features/Scars/ or Birthmarks – Birthmark on her lower back to the left. Explain: She was born with it, she thought it was a burned skin around age 5. Tattoos: None Piercings: Normal ear piercings Frequently Worn Jewelry: An array of jewelry that compliments what she wears day by day. Personal Information ' Current Living Arrangements - Bullworth Academy, Glenn Residence Originated from - Georgia, US Traveled Territories - Southern United States, East Coast Hobbies - Dancing, Shopping, Singing Fears – Unpopularity, Humiliation in any form '''Health Behaviors ' Physical Ailments/ Disabilities/ Issues – Generally she has none, but she often worries about her leg after an unfortunate incident. Addiction(s) Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Other - None Any regular medication taken? – None '''Chronological Information Profession -Student at Bullworth on the weekdays, frequent shopper during the weekdays and sometimes after school. Likes - Latest fashion trends, Cheerleading, Baking treats with mom. Dislikes - Bugs and arachnids, out-of-style clothing, pimples. Goals/Ambitions – Famous ballet dancer or a fashion critic. Most Instructive/Painful/Memorable Experience - Misstepped off of the stage during her ballet performance as a preteen. Story behind experience: The incident took place at a local auditorium back in her hometown of Georgia, she got distracted from her performance when the music started skipping which attracted her attention. Instead of going left like she was supposed to, she went right and fell off of the stage and onto the floor. She's still not over it and only performs in a quiet environment so she can keep her focus. Weapons/Equipments - Textbooks, Bat, and Marbles Personal Attributes ''' Personality - *Pros: Flashy, Jaunty, Judicious, Orderly, Observant, Coordinated, and Posh *Cons: Rude, Confrontational, Snide, Arrogant, Loud, Snobby, and Difficult Strengths - Kelsey is a supportive friend who offers good advice. Very aware of her surroundings. Weaknesses - She's a very judgmental person and speaks openly about others. Very hot-headed. Good Habits - She has a peppy attitude and loves to cheer her friends up. Bad Habits - Manipulative behavior and uses others for her personal gain. Fetishes/Strange Behaviors - Has a bad habit of rolling her eyes at people. ''Ratings on Personal Qualities '' Physical Strength : 4/10 surrounds herself with jocks, she loves to pick fights with other students though. Attractive : 9.5/10 is a very beautiful girl, a lot of boys often try to talk to her. She keeps up with the latest beauty trends and fashions herself with expensive jewelry and make-up Honesty : 3/10 a great liar and knows how to make a lie sound like a truth, she'll also expose other students by telling their secrets. Rule Abiding : 6/10 prefects usually hear from Kelsey at least once throughout the day, if she doesn't like a student, she'll try to catch them doing something wrong and then tell on them to the Bullworth staff. Sociability : 10/10 is usually always talking about something or someone. She knows how to hold a conversation and end one quickly. '''Bullworth Academy Information Reason for enrolling: After her mother found a job that pays well in a county a couple miles away from Bullworth, she found a home in Bullworth Vale and decided to move there. The academy was the closest private school, so she enrolled all three of her kids into the Bullworth. Clique - Jocks Standing and Rank in Social Circle - Follower, she's a cheerleader so she always attends whatever events being held and usually hangs out with them. Room Number – 06 Roommate(s)- Mandy Wiles, Pinky Gauthier, and Juniper Hastilow Favorite Subject(s) – Art Why?: Ms. Philips always tells Kelsey that she'll go far in life and that she should stick to her dreams of being a famous ballet dancer. Least Favorite Subject(s) – Shop Why?: She hates being in there with the greasers, Norton and Lucky make inappropriate remarks to her and constantly cat call her. She tries to tell Neil, but he usually ignores her or shrugs the situation off. Favorite Faculty Member – Mrs. Carvin Why?: A lot of people wouldn't expect these two to be conversing, but Kelsey usually helps Mrs. Carvin during evening hours because she seems lonely and none of the nerds help her around the library. Least Favorite Faculty Member – Mr. Burton Why?: He usually calls her into his office to "discuss" things, this has led to Kelsey to keep quiet about what goes on between them as she's afraid to be expelled like Zoe. Knowledgeability ' Language(s) – Modern English Schooling Level - Junior Expertise – Physical Education Chemistry - Midst / C- Math - Midst / C English - Highest / A- Geography - Highest / A+ Politics/Law - Midst / B- Economy - Lowest / D+ Cooking/Culinary - Midst / B Shop - Lowest / C- Botany/Biology - Midst / C Mythology - Lowest / C- Art - Highest / A+ Photography - Highest / A Reading Level - ''Above average literacy level 'Relationships Statuses ' Trusted Companions '' ''Closest Friend(s) – Mandy Wiles, Bentley You, Alina Michaels, and Riley Peters *''Mandy Wiles: Kelsey and Mandy became friends a month into her sophomore year, the two had a lot in common and loved to gossip about the other students at the academy. These two are always seen together and Mandy never makes an important decision for the cheer squad without Kelsey's input. However, they can be very stubborn and stuck up which lead to small and petty arguments which prevents them from doing anything productive. *Bentley You: Ben is one of couple preps that Kelsey actually likes. These two are seen hanging out at the bakery or cafe enjoying treats together, they often convince each other to try new things. Ben may be a quiet student who keeps to himself, but he's always there for his louder counterpart, Kelsey. *Alina Michaels: At the beginning of the game, these two hated each other simply based on wealth class, Kelsey would slander Alina just because she couldn't attend Bullworth. These two later became friends when Alina stood up for Kelsey on multiple occasions despite the way Kelsey used to treat her. These two have clashing personalities, but they oddly come to agreements on many topics. *Riley Peters: Kelsey considers Riley a friend that she can trust in trying times. Riley has been there for Kelsey through her worse moments and there's definitely a connection between the two that Kelsey doesn't get from Mandy. '' Friend(s) - Ted Thompson, Chaplin Mano, Maria Colby, and Pinky Gauthier *Ted Thompson: Kelsey is only friends with Ted through Mandy and is usually seen with the two. During Chapter 1, Kelsey can be seen around school setting up posters for Ted and passing out pins to willing and unwilling students. Even though she acts like she cares about their friendship, she usually goes and tells Mandy whatever she hears from Ted. *Chaplin Mano: At the start of the school year, Kelsey never really interacted with Chaplin and the only time she'd actually see him would be at sports games and when Mike invites him for guys night at the house. Later in the year, they got ended up in Home Economics together, so Kelsey partnered up with him for many projects and actually learned a lot of stuff from him. *Maria Colby: Maria is the only nerd that Kelsey associates with because she thought it was wrong how she was bullied by Emily and Lucy for trying to talk to a guy she liked. Hated Rivals '' ''Worst Enemies – Penelope Kasabian, Johnny Vincent, Jason Griffith, and Mina Libretti ''*Penelope Kasabian: Penelope is one of the few students who actually has the guts to stand up to Kelsey and her friends. Kelsey hates this and planned on making Penelope's time at Bullworth unbearable. *Johnny Vincent: Kelsey bullies Johnny constantly which sometimes lead to Kelsey shoving or smacking him. Johnny never fights back simply because she's a girl, Kelsey loves getting a rise out of him. Especially when she mentions Lola, she knows that's a soft spot for him and she'll constantly say the most despicable things about her. Johnny retaliates by sending his clique to torment her and keep her away from him. *Jason Griffith: He holds a recording of her saying something that would destroy her high school social life. These two are constantly at each other's necks, but Jason always has the upper hand due to the recording in his possession. *Mina Libretti: Mina and Kelsey both have the same goal of being on top, yet they both have a strong dislike for each other. When they argue or fight, Mina keeps her cool which usually upsets Kelsey and makes her even more mad. They cannot even be in the same room together without making smart comments to one another. '' Intolerable Students - Iracebeth Sullivan, Constantinos Brakus, Emily Hawthorn, Chester Wildingham, and Calypso Matthews ''*Iracebeth Sullivan: Kelsey doesn't like Iracebeth simply because she's clumsy and was the cause of an incident which happened at the beginning of the year. *Constantinos Brakus: Kelsey considers Constantinos a horrible mascot and a ignorant person to be around. She even went as far as to humiliate Constantinos by pushing him into a drink cooler at one of the football games. She claimed it was on accident and it was just her being clumsy. *Emily Hawthorn: Kelsey and Emily are always at each others necks, they try to outshine one another any chance they get. Emily has called Kelsey several inappropriate terms and constantly mocks her by calling her a "maid", when Emily name calls Kelsey like this, their arguments become physical confrontations. *Chester Wildingham: Chester believes that he'll be able to swoon Kelsey over by flirting with her on a daily basis and keeps telling her that they'll be the perfect couple. She doesn't like Chester and has to keep repeating this to him. Whenever Kelsey sees Chester, she'll make sure her boyfriend is around to give off that signal. *''Calypso Matthews:'' Kelsey is somewhat scared of Calypso as she thinks that she'll put a curse on her, Calypso entertains this by pranking Kelsey with voodoo curses. So when Kelsey sees Penelope, Calypso isn't too far behind. ''Harmless Acquaintances '' ''Tolerated Students - Ivory Boone and Murphy Michaels, ''*Ivory Boone: Kelsey is used to Ivory's presence in her life simply because she serves her coffee, Ivory isn't free from Kelsey's torment though. Every time Kelsey visits the cafe, she purposely orders complicated beverages and rushes Ivory at the same time. However, Kelsey thinks that she's a great worker, because she's the only one who can get her orders right. *Murphy Michaels: Murphy and Kelsey are on neutral ground and only get along because of Aaron. Kelsey gives him the basic respect because she feels that Murphy will guide Aaron away from negative influences. '' Tolerated Townsfolk - Pamela Foley, and Mr. McCullough *''Pamela Foley: Kelsey spends her time at Pamela and Roger's bakery enjoying their baked goods, they've even decided to give her a discount. She often talks to Pamela when the bakery isn't busy, Pamela tells her about what goes on everyday and how the future is looking for the bakery, Kelsey is often concerned about what will happen to the bakery in a couple years. The two are on good terms and can really level with each other despite the age difference. *Mr. McCullough: Mr. McCullough is a librarian at the Bullworth Public Library, Kelsey only goes here when she can't find something at the academy. Mr. McCullough often helps Kelsey when she visits the library because he felt that he had to become a tutor for her. Kelsey was annoyed with him at first, but when she started seeing her grades improve from the first couple tutoring sessions, she kept going back to learn some more. ''Hot Encounters '' ''Hinted Attractions - Riley Peters, Sutton Galloway, and Maria Colby ''Riley Peters: This relationship is a bit more one sided on Riley's behalf, due to Kelsey having a boyfriend. Kelsey has made it clear that she'd prefer to stay friends with her, but she knows that Riley cares about her deeply. Sutton Galloway: This relationship is also one sided on Sutton's side, this is due to the fact that Kelsey and Sutton don't get along and their arguments are often misinterpreted as a "lovers quarrel". However, these arguments are serious and Kelsey has no major feelings toward Sutton, yet Sutton feels that there is something there. '' Crush(es) - Bentley You ''Bentley You: Kelsey does have a slight crush on Ben, she doesn't know if Ben feels the same way and she's afraid to ask him because she doesn't want to damage their friendship over a petty crush. Lover(s) - Zack Mahelona Zack Mahelona: Kelsey met Zack through Mike and they immediately hit it off, they're mean and manipulative and together they're an unstoppable couple. They love each other deeply, but Kelsey thinks that the spark is going away due to the presence of her brother Aaron. She feels that he's trying to get with Zack, she doesn't have any evidence to prove this though. '' Ex(s) - Luis Luna and Parker Ogilvie '' Luis Luna: Luis and Kelsey didn't last long, when Luis started hanging out with his friends more often and not even acknowledging her sometimes, she decided to call it quits and just remain friends. Parker Oglive: Parker broke up with Kelsey due to her relation to Aaron, he stated that he couldn't be around a family of hoodlums. Kelsey was angered by this statement and took her anger out on Parker by breaking a expensive necklace that he brought for her. '''Extra Information ' Eating Habits Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore – Omnivore Favorite Food(s): Baked Chicken with a side of Mashed Potatoes and Broccoli, Strawberry Cheesecake. Favorite Drink(s): Water with an added lemon wedge, Cappuccino with extra milk foam, Black Coffee. Disliked Food(s): Anything with beef. Disliked Drink(s): Energy drinks, Mixed fruit smoothies. 'Added Information ' Proclaimed Theme Song(s) - "Pretty Hurts" by: Beyoncé Knowles Scent – Soft Floral perfumes Favorite Color: Sangria Favorite Season: Fall Favorite Animal: African Lions Favorite Music Genre: Contemporary R&B, Teen Pop, Relaxation ''Most Memorable Quote – "I love having relationships, they make it easier to get what I want!" '' '''Opinions on students who reside at Bullworth Academy '' Bullies ' '' Aaron Glenn: "I wish he'd actually listen to my advice for once and stop hanging with those idiots." Davis White: "I saw him bullying poor Pedro, how heartless can someone be?" Ethan Robinson: "Ethan looks harmless, plus he's funny when he jokes around in class." Russell Northrop: "I don't even bother this Russell, I don't even know why he goes here." Tom Gurney: "That black eye still hasn't gone away?" Trent Northwick: "He's totally crushing on Kirby, it's kinda' cute actually." Troy Miller: "I don't think Troy has all his marbles in his bag..." Wade Martin: "Christy's annoying brother, I went by her house for a sleepover and I swear he was eyeballing me from a distance." '' ' Greasers ' '' Hal Esposito: "He actually likes Edna's cooking! It's crazy I know..." Lefty Mancini: "Lefty is cute, it's just... he's not that tall, but I can't talk because I'm a short girl." Lola Lombardi: "She keeps trying to get on the cheer squad, but Mandy doesn't want to be anywhere near her... neither do I." Lucky De Luca: "I can listen to Lucky talk all day, he's so smart, straightforward, and actually one of the only greasers that like me." Norton Williams: "Norton is so mean too me, I remember when he pushed me into a locker because of something I told him." Peanut Romano: "His voice is so annoying and he's constantly talking about Johnny." Ricky Pucino: "I swear he can be Peanut's brother." Vance Medici: "Yikes, don't even get me started on this one." '' ' Jocks ' '' Bo Jackson: "The poor guy thinks he's gonna' be the next quarterback, he's kiddin' himself." Casey Harris: "Casey can be "nice" at times, but he just can't put 2 and 2 together..." Damon West: "I think he got a concussion from playing football so much." Dan Wilson: "Ugh, Dan can be so loud in the mornings... the migraines I get from him." Jesse Tyler: "He's so funny... but idiotic at times." Juri Karamazov: "Juri isn't the boldest guy out there, even though he acts like it." Kirby Olsen: "I don't care what people say, Kirby has great taste in shoes!" Mike Glenn: "If anyone deserves quarterback position, it's Mike." '' '''Nerds ' '' Algernon Papadopoulos: "It's so funny that he still pees his pants in high school(Snickering)." Beatrice Trudeau: "Ew... I swear she has herpes or something." Bucky Pasteur: "He talks so weird, mocking him is so funny." Corneilus Johnson: "I can't believe he got the role of Juliet in the school play, it's sad really." Donald Anderson: "Donald is so strange and so angry, it's fun to poke fun at him." Earnest Jones: "Earnest is the worst possible human being EVER!" Fatty Johnson: "Oh god, he walked by me in the hallway and he reeks!" Heather McCullough: "I promised her that I won't ruin her life if she does my chemistry homework for me." Melvin O'Connor: "He called me a wench one day, I made sure he regretted that." Thad Carlson: "That lisp is disgusting! He tried speaking to me and I had to literally walk away." ''Non-Cliques'' Angie Ng: "I don't like her, she slows down the squad and she's very clumsy." Christy Martin: "Christy always keeps me updated on what goes on in the school, but I have my eye on her." Elise Meyers: "Ugh, she's so talkative and annoying..." Eunice Pound: "Um...Ew..." Gary Smith: "I feel that he started a rumor about me doing something with the townies... it's not true." Gloria Jackson: "She's such a know-it-all." Gordon Wakefield: "Gordon is so cocky, his grades aren't even as good as he makes it sound." Ivan Alexander: "Ted should really give the guy a chance, he is kinda' cute." Jimmy Hopkins: "The new guy? He won't last a week." (After Chapter 3 and he helps out Kelsey: "I honestly owe my life to him, I think the greasers would've killed me if they caught me in the tenements.") Karen Johnson: "She actually makes me want a field hockey team too, I hope her wishes come true." Melody Adams: "Melody is the one person in the dorm, who's constantly in my business." Pedro De La Hoya: "Pedro is so sweet, I can't be mean to someone who gave me flowers for no reason." Pete Kowalski: "Petey is always hanging around with that Gary kid, like he should make some actual friends instead of hanging out with Gary, the crazy might rub off on him." Ray Hughes: "Watching Mike stuff him in a locker was so funny, he really thought he could get away with insulting Mike himself." Roxy Smith: "She's such an easy target! The whole school knows that she's crushing on Peanut!" Sheldon Thompson: "ANNOYING! He's so whiny, I can't deal with it." Tara Colby: "She stays to herself, I know she's Maria's cousin too so I'll respect her." Trevor Moore: "He thought he could just disrespect me when I shoved him in the hallway, I made sure he regretted that." '' ''' Preppies '' Bif Taylor: "Him and Chester are constantly bullying Aaron, they should quit it and go do something else." Bryce Montrose: "I'm richer than him so he can't laugh at me about wealth." Chad Morris: "I was jogging in the park and he sent his dog after me, how disrespectful." Derby Harrington: "A true asshole. He's not only rude to me, but he's rude to my brothers." Gord Vendome: "He swears that I have no fashion sense, Aquaberry isn't exactly high-fashion." Juniper Hastilow: "She's a good cheerleader, but I've seen her hanging with that Cassidy boy... She better stop if she knows what's good for her." Justin Vandervelde: "He looks so evil and always look like he's plotting something." Lucile Anderson: "Don't let her fool you with that 'sweetheart' act, she's just as stuck up as the rest of the preps." Pinky Gauthier: "I actually like Pinky, she's fun, peppy, and NICE. A trait that the preps lack." Tad Spencer: "He did something Aaron and I don't know what, but I'll make sure he pays for it." Opinion on Adults who teach and patrol at Bullworth Academy Edna: "I mean, sometimes she cooks good food... I just don't wanna' know what's in it." Miss Danvers: "Such an outdated woman and that disgusting crush she has on Crabblesnitch is unprofessional." Miss Peters: "I still can't believe she gave that lead role in the play to Mina! I HATE Miss Peters!" Mr. Burton: "If I value my time here at Bullworth, I might as well do what he asks me to do... unless I wanna' end up like Zoe." Mr. Galloway: "He needs to learn to wear some better cologne to hide the smell of alcohol." Mr. Hattrick: "Hattrick's class is so hard, I don't know why he doesn't try to help us." Mr. Luntz: "This man is hiding something, he's so weird." Mr. Matthews: "The man loves teaching and the subject he teaches, a truly dedicated teacher." Mr. Wiggins: "He doesn't pay attention to his own class because he gets so wrapped up in his work." Mrs. Carvin: "She's such a nice woman and she actually loves her job as librarian." Mrs. MacRae: "I feel like she really dislikes the students at this school." Mrs. Peabody: "She needs to do a better job as being a dorm monitor, boys keep sneaking into the dorm!" Ms. Phillips: "Such an amazing teacher, she deserves a better place to teach." Neil: "Why does he work here? He treats me unfairly and always encourages the behavior of the greasers." Prefects – '' Edward Seymour II: "He's always trying to force himself onto me, I honestly hate the prefects here." Karl Branting: "I'm scared of him, I don't wanna' be around him when he's angry." Marnie Jones: "I don't bother her and she doesn't bother me, simple." Max MacTavish: "He used to hang with us a lot before he became a prefect." Seth Kolbe: "He doesn't deserve to be a prefect, he threatened me the other day... A prefect is supposed to make me feel safe." ''Opinions on People in the cities of Bullworth Townies ' '' Clint (aka Henry): "This was the guy that was in my backyard trying to feed my dog chocolate!" Duncan: "He used to go to Bullworth, I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped out because of me." Edgar Munsen: "He has the hots for me, I've seen him staring at me." Eli Creed: "I feel sorry for the poor kid, he's so adorable too!" Gurney: "He deserved to be expelled, he never took Bullworth seriously." Jerry: "He's cute... I guess." Pronisias Cassidy: "My brother hangs with this creep, he's always sticking his nose in business that isn't his." Zoe Taylor: "I honestly feel sorry for her and I'm trying to not end up like her." '''Residents in the city of Bullworth Bethany Jones: "She seems very immature for an adult." Camryn Myers: "She works at one of the clothing stores at the plaza, she should really take up modeling." Mihailovich: "I heard that he kills people and hides them in the hotel rooms." Miss Abby: "Someone needs to put her in the retirement home before she gets herself hurt." Mr. Brekindale: "He sparks up conversations with our mom, I think he's trying to get with her... God I hope not." Mr. Martin: "While I was shopping, he was ranting to me about 'staying on the right track' and 'staying in school'... I hope he's alright." Mr. Meyers: "He looks so tired all the time, he should find somewhere less stressing to work." Mr. Ramirez: "Mr. Ramirez is so nice to me, when I left my purse in the dorms, he paid for my snacks at the Yum Yum Market." Mr. Sullivan: "I walked pasted his house one time and I heard him arguing with his wife." Ms. Rushinski: "Mom told me to not talk to her unless I wanna' hear about Ms. Rushinski's life story. Mrs. McCullough: "She's an awful neighbor to live across from, she complains about everything." Stacy Foley: "She's so disrespectful to her mom, I can't believe she wants to turn the bakery into a boutique..."Category:Original Character Sheets